Desires
by Alexandria18
Summary: This in my first fanfiction, Diamond can't stand seeing Serena with anyone else except for him......Sorry I am bad at summarys.
1. The Plan

Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever so don't flame me just yet, I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but if I did, I wouldn't be writing my stories here.

Desire 

Slowly with a one minded thought a silver haired man stared at a hologram, with cold violet piercing eyes, of a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and startling blue eyes and a saddened look playing on her face. Sipping a small glass with a red liquid slowly swirling in the container, he slowly thought to himself "_She will be mine, those eyes need to look into mine with that passion"_

Quietly a younger man slowly walked in breaking the transfixion the man had at the hologram by walking through it. Bowing down with an air of respect towards the older man, "Brother the preparations are complete." He had the same facial features as the older man except with dark blue eyes and short sapphire hair.

Setting the glass down the silver haired man glanced over at the other, "Well done Sapphire,"

The younger man, Sapphire, searched in his older brothers eyes, "Your welcome Diamond, but I don't understand as to why I did what it was you asked me to do?"

A small smile played on Diamonds lips as he turned back his attention to the hologram, "All in due time my brother, all in due time." his eyes never wavering from the woman before him.

Sapphire turned and left not wanting to see his brother obsessed with a mere human. He blushed looking at the passion in his brother's eyes, "_how embarrassing it must be to fall in love with someone like that_."

Running down the street, a small blond girl with two buns with pigtails cascading down her back and blue eyes that seemed to show every thought playing in her mind, she was late again yet for school. "Ohhh I am going to get detention for sure this time," she screamed as she skidded to a stop as the bell rang, sliding into her chair.

"Serena, this is the fourth time that you have been late this week, two hours of detention." Her teacher sternly growled at her. Slinking lower into her chair the petite woman blushed as all the kids around her laughed. During detention Serena stared at the clock cringing at each tick of the second hand as it went by. When she was finally allowed to leave, she grabbed her bag and ran down to the arcade where her favorite pastime was.

Not really watching where she was going she slammed opened the door and ran straight into a tall man with raven black hair and dark blue eyes, walking out. Piled on top of him she rubbed her head "Oww, sorry about that err . . . . . Darien!" Her eyes grew wide and glowed with a happiness that was not there before.

"Sereeena, can't you watch where you are walking, meatball head?" chided Darien, smiling up at her, he rose slowly after she removed herself from him. Even though she was clumsy and scatter brained he loved her still the same.

"Oh Darien, lets go and do something today, its such a beautiful day outside and it seems such a waste to spend it inside." She gazed at him intently; she didn't care where she spent the day as long as she spent it with him.

Smiling down at the petite figure, "Of course Serena, how about we go an walk to the park?" With slowly hand in hand the walked down the street. Arriving at the park they went to look at the roses, being Darien's favorite place. Breathing in deeply the smell of roses invigorated there senses and a sense of peace overcame them. It seemed as if nothing would ever go wrong, Darien gazed at Serena the sun shone from behind her shining down like bars of golden liquid causing a glow to come about her. She noticed him looking at her so she turned and smiled at him. Darien not being able to help himself leaned down and kissed the sweet goddess before him, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his token of love. "Nothing can go wrong," he thought, "As long as I have my Serena, I am complete."


	2. Love lost but not forgotten

Hi, it's me again, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

_**Desire**_

Diamond walked down the pathway of his home, a slight wind slide fingers through his hair ruffling his sliver strands. Sighing he closed his violet eyes, "_Soon,"_ he thought, _"soon_." He sat on the ground his cloak following behind him. It was rare that he could be by himself, as a prince he was always surrounded by others. He tenderly ran a silk glove over the black roses growing in the garden.

A green haired woman came up beside him, her eyes staring at his back as she came closer and closer. Leaning into his ear she whispered in a throaty voice, "We are ready Diamond" She tried touching his shoulder, but he rose to fast.

"Very well Emerald, lets begin," coldly announced Diamond, as he began to walk away from the beautiful woman. A small smile played on his lips as thoughts, on something else beside the woman before him, reeled in his mind. The woman stared at his retreating body with a saddened face as she realized, him walking away represented the loss of her chance to ever be with him. She ran after him going as close to him as she could dare. She could smell him as the wind brushed against him, she felt light and happy as she walked by the untouchable man. She reached out to take his arm, and she could feel him tense. "Emerald, keep your mind on the current mission," Diamond growled, he knew Emerald fancied him, but he heart was only for the goddess in the hologram.

"Yes...yes Diamond, my mind is only on the task ahead of us." She said hanging her head down at the brush off, a silent tear slid down her cheek. Quickly as the tear slid, an anger welled inside of her she never felt before, "_Its all because of that woman, I am going to make her pay dearly for taking my Diamond away from me."_

After they arrived back in the manor, Diamond greeted his younger brother Sapphire, who was holding a small vile of white liquid that was glowing brightly. "I see we are ready to begin my brother."

Sapphire, happy to please his brother, held up the small vile, "Yes Diamond I have finished it as soon as possible, I will begin the next step as soon as you give the command."

Diamond taking the vile looked through it concentrating on the glowing contents. He looked at his brother a small look of satisfaction played on his face, "Yes Sapphire as always you have always complete everything to my satisfaction, I am very pleased, you may go onto the next step."

Serena sipping on a vanilla milkshake stared at Darien right across from her. The sweet milk concoction slid down her throat, the flavors rolling on her tongue. She smiled at him with a milky mustache around her lips. He smiled at her as he set his drink down, "You meatball head, you have a mustache!" He laughed. Giggling she took a napkin and cleaned the ice cream off of her face. They had spent the entire day together and decided to stop and get some ice cream before going to the park again.

As they walked to the Darien's apartment after coming back from the park, Serena leaned her small frame against Darien's sighing, as she felt his arm cover her shoulders. They sat in silence on his back patio watching the sunset, enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. "Oh Darien isn't it beautiful?" She watched as the sun slowly sank behind the horizon bright oranges, reds, and yellows slowly sinking down, the warmth soaking in their skin before the darkness and cold set it.

"Yes Serena, its very beautiful," Darien said looking at the blond before him, with a secret smile playing on his lips, his eyes shining with love. She leaned on him, as the sun finally set, her head resting on his side, contentedly she soon fell asleep. Darien smiled as he gently pulled her closer; he stared at her serene face, relaxed and innocent. He ran a small finger down her cheek feeling her soft velvety skin, "_Like a rose_" he smiled. He slowly put an arm under her picking her up, he place her on his couch, tucking covers around her, "Good night Serena," he whispered as he tiptoed out of the room.

A/N Hehehehe, yes there is a plot, I am getting to it all in good time

I love comments, so please feel free!


	3. The Rose

Thanks again for the comments, they make me feel very happy that someone is actually enjoying my story, I wasn't really sure if I should even submit one.

_**Desire**_

Sunlight peaking in from behind the curtains awoke the sleeping goddess lying on the huge couch. Serena slowly peaked open her eyes as she leisurely stretched out her unused muscles. Realizing she had a blanket covering her she rubbed the soft surface on her cheek, taking in the scent of its owner. "_I can't believe I feel asleep," _shescratched the back of her head dazed a bit of her surroundings, "Oh silly me I'm in Darien's apartment." She leaned back thinking back of the day before; she then spotted a letter on the table in front of her, a red rose lying on top of it with a yellow ribbon tied around the stem. She picked up the rose breathing in the familiar scent, and then opened the letter.

"_Serena my love: _

_I am sorry I left so early this morning, but I had duties that made me leave the sleeping angel that is you. I left some breakfast on the table and hope you enjoy it. I will hopefully return to you as quickly as I can._

_Love Darien"_

Folding the letter back, she smiled to herself as she clutched to her stomach when it gave a defiant rumble. She walked slowly to the closed door to his kitchen, the tantalizing aroma of the meal permeated to the room of which she stood.

Sapphire stood in an earthling room, hiding in the shadows, waiting for his chance. He watched as the past prince of the earth cooked a strange meal and placed it lovingly on a plate. Darien not ever realizing that the other man was there continued on his way to have everything ready for when Serena awoke. He set a small glass of milk on the table then walked to the room where she slept. Sapphire followed his every step. Darien stood amazed at the frailty of the woman sleeping before him, his heart murmured as he looked at her serene face. Quietly he set a letter he just wrote on a table beside her, placing a rose on top. He turned back to Serena, moving a lock of her hair that was hiding her face, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Sapphire watched the weak prince invisible to the human eye. As Darien left Sapphire stood before the sleeping woman staring at the face that wooed his brother. "_Why her, even that woman Emerald is better then a weak human like her?" _He stared at her in disgust, his hand on the hilt of his blade, _"I could kill her now and set my brother free from this poison." _He weighed the consequences back and forth in his mind, his body grew tense, then finally he relaxed, "_I can't, my brother will be crushed." _Before the urge to kill became to strong Sapphire turned away from the vexing woman.

Walking back to the kitchen Sapphire took out the small vial with the still glowing white liquid. Tapping it with his finger he heard a satisfactory ping from the glass. He twisted the top pulling at it, as it slowly popped open a smoke rising as the liquid reacted to the oxygen it greeted. Sapphire quickly poured the entire vial in the glass of milk Darien left for Serena to drink. The liquid began to glow even brighter as soon as it came into contact with the milk, but soon the reaction died down and it appeared to be normal to the human eye. No longer needing to be there Sapphire disappeared and returned to his planet.

Appearing before Diamond, Sapphire slide down to one knee one hand in the form of a fist planted firmly on the ground. "Brother I have complete the mission."

Diamond glanced down at his brother from the bridge of his nose, "Very well brother, now we wait." He began to stare off into space, a small smile playing on his lips.

Serena opened the door to the kitchen her tongue anticipating the meal before her. She gracefully slides into the chair and grabbed her fork hoping to appease her stomach with all the delightful things before her.

Sighing contently Serena patted her stomach "That was so good," She picked up her empty plate and set in the sink. Looking at the table she realized that she never touched her milk, she grasped the glass cup and soon enough the liquid slide down her slender throat, resting in her belly. Giving her lips a satisfactory smack she set the glass in the sink next to her plate to begin the dishes "I'll clean up a bit so Darien will come back to a clean kitchen"

As she scrubbed away at the dishes, she mused at the shock that Darien would have that she actually cleaned up after herself. Humming softly she slowly dried the dish she ate off of not very long ago, suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, "Thank you Serena." Darien pulled her close not letting go of his warm embrace, his nose breathing in the scent of her hair. He smiled as she slightly tensed up and then she leaned against him letting him take her full weight, he thought that he surprised her.

"Dari…" Serena started to say, but she dropped the dish that she was drying. Her eyes grew dark and lifeless, her body sagging to the floor. Darien quickly grabbed her trying to help her stand but her body grew limp and cold. He turned her so he could see her face, her eyes dim and empty

"Serena" Darien blurt out clinging to the lifeless body, "What's wrong?" Tears began to slide down his face as he gently shook her, trying to awake her, "SERENA!"


	4. Serena

Sorry it took longer for me to update this time.

As always I love the comments, like everyone says when you read them it makes you want to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

_**Desires**_

Darien not knowing what to do clung to the petite woman before him. He carried her to the couch that she slept on, her body limply hanging, the blanket was still lying there and faint residue of her warmth was on the surface. He gently set her down, then rushed to the phone, "Yes . . . I need help now . . .. Second floor, number 23 . . . . .. Please hurry!" desperation in his voice. He rushed back to Serena's side not wanting to be away from her at any moment. He clasped her hand, holding it tightly; staring down at her face he touched it, it felt cold. Tears slide down his face, his eyes distorted and he couldn't see straight.

As quickly as possible the paramedics arrived, Darien rushed them in and brought them to the sleeping beauty. A young man checked her pulse, "She is still alive, lets bring her in before it's to late" turning towards Darien, "Sir your going to have to tell me what happen," the young man calmly spoke to Darien.

Not moving his eyes off of Serena, "I . . . . .I… don't," he kept stuttering. Unsure of what to do he sat and watched as they placed Serena on the stretcher to transport her to the hospital.

"Its ok," the man tried to soothe Darien, "Why don't you ride with us to the hospital, we can get her some help there." He smiled at the distraught Darien, waving his hand towards the door.

"Yes," Darien muttered as he rose slowly, his body numb with pain and shock, and followed his beloved out the door.

Four girls walked down the street, they were chatting and laughing after having a good time of shopping at the mall. Amy, Lita, Mina, and Ray leisurely walked past the apartment building that Darien lived in. They were surprised to see the ambulance and several others cars surrounding the entrance of the building. Curiosity overtook them, so they all strolled to see what all the commotion was about. Peering over the crowd they saw Darien follow a bed that held a patient. They pushed there way through to see who was lying there, first looking at Darien, he seemed to be pale and sick, tears streaking down his face, there eyes wandered over to the lying woman. "Serena!" they yelled as they saw the small girl lifeless on the stretcher.

Ray rushed past all of the crowd, the others soon to follow, "Serena, what's wrong with her?" She screamed. Darien crawled in after Serena into the back of the ambulance.

She tried to get to Serena but the same young paramedic blocked her path. "I'm sorry mam, but only one person is allowed in the back." He felt sorry for them, "but you can follow us to the hospital, we will try to help your friend there." Without even a thought they rushed after the speeding vehicle.

Darien was sitting on an uncomfortable chair as Serena was in the emergency room, he constantly wrung his hands his face pale with comparison to the white walls behind him, his eyes broken and out of focus. Ray paced back and forth in front of the emergency room door. Ami sat quietly; her hands folded in her lap her head facing down and her short blue hair hiding her unreadable face. Lita leaned against one of the walls her head pulled back, her eyes tightly shut, and a look of anguish constrained her face. Mina sitting on the floor next to Lita crying, with big tears sliding down her face, her cat sitting in her lap trying to calm her. All had thoughts of Serena playing and replaying in there minds, Mina whispered, "Serena was always the strong one, how could this happen to her."

The others looked at her, except for Darien; he had thoughts of only the woman next door. Ray stopped pacing and looked at her, "Don't worry Mina, she just collapsed, Serena will be out in no time." She smiled at the tearful woman, and then sat next to Darien, "I'm sure of it Darien, she will come out in no time, to be her silly self once again." He didn't reply his mind was numb and couldn't function.

A creak caused everyone to look up and the young paramedic from before walked out, an extremely sad face threaten to overtake him. "She is alive," he reassured them, one by one they all relaxed, "we did a full check up and she is completely normal, I can't figure out what is wrong with her."

Darien rose quickly, "Can I see her please?' he begged.

"Yes, just come this way." The man pointed his hand behind himself down a hallway, "I'll leave you guys to her, room 12."

Darien practically ran down the hallway his body involuntarily moving, his mind told him to get to her, so it did. He swung open the door, and saw his beloved lying there lifeless as before, he fell to his knees before her bed and clung to her dangling hand. He sat there shaking with sobs. The girls slowly follow behind him, never seeing this side of Darien before; they decided to not go in just yet. In the room a heart monitor constantly beeped, "beep . . . . . . .beep . . . . . . .beep," slowly but steadily. Darien, now was calmed down, he was sitting in the chair beside Serena's bed, he clung to her hand, his head resting on the soft cushion adjacent with her head, his eyes staring at her serene face. The others had already left hours ago. "Beep . . . . .. beep . . . . .. beep" still sounded in the background, he tried to stay awake, but exhaustion crept in his mind and overcame him. His face still distorted with pain. "Beep . . . . . .beep . . . . . . beep"

Slowly Serena opened her eyes, she smiled down at her sleeping angel before her. "Beep. . . . .beep. . . . .beep" She pulled all of her strength and lifted a hand to touch his face," Darien," she whispered. "Beep. . . . . . . . . . . .beeeep. . . . . . . . . .beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep," her hand slide down from his head and rested near his arm that was lying beside her.


	5. Obsession

I you guy's support really gets my brain juices going thank you for the comments.

Desires 

Darien sleeping soundly near Serena's bed, felt a soft touch on his head, "Darien." "_That sounds like my Serena, oh where is my angel, its almost as if I can feel her now_." Darien mused, in between consciousness and sleep. A small thud awoke him completely; the beeping in the background stopped all of a sudden. He quickly rose looking at the woman before him. "Serena!" he grabbed her body pulling her close to him, he could feel her body slowly growing colder and colder.

Tears spilled out of his eyes, he held her not wanting her to die. Suddenly a glow formed around Serena, Darien stopped amazed at the miracle before him. Her body slowly began to dim and then disappear, "Noooo," he screamed. He wrapped his arms around Serena her body slowly dissipating. He tried to hold her tighter, but the tighter he held the farther away she felt. Soon he felt her body be released and was no longer there, he grabbed the air at an attempt to recapture the lost woman. Past the point of pain and tears, his whole body was numb, not able to control himself he screamed and fell to the floor unconscious.

Diamond sitting in his chair stared at the hologram of Serena again; his eyes shone a passion that was never there except for when he looked at her. Her image was addictive to him and his mind became crazed with the desire for her.

Sapphire in another part of the room sat and watched his brother, he was disgusted with his lust for the woman "_that's all it is, lust, as soon as he has her, he won't want her anymore." _He couldn't take it any longer; he rose and left the room, passing Emerald on the way. He looked at her; her face seemed worn with misery and pain. Sapphire reached out and touched her shoulder, pausing for a moment, "I'm sorry Emerald." Then left the room.

Emerald cringed at the touch of Sapphires hand; she looked at him then continued forward. She walked through the hologram Diamond was so intently mesmerizing. "Diamond," she bowed, "I am sorry to bother you, but it is almost time." Diamonds eyes were tense and angry when she bothered him, but his eyes softened at her words.

"Thank you Emerald." He rose and walked out of the room, his stance cold. He grew excited, "_Finally my plans are done, and now I am going to see the woman I desire above all others," _His eyes shove brightly and he rushed forward with an eye single to the destination. Sapphire was in the room holding a blanket. "I see you are ready, my brother" Diamond shook his head.

"Yes brother, she will be arriving shortly." They were both interrupted with a small light appearing in the middle of the room. The woman Diamond so desired slowly appeared before him, "_She's even more beautiful then I could imagine." _His eyes gleamed in a sort of craze, impatient of the slow process before him.

First came her hair, strand by golden strand appeared sliding through the air floating before them. Her feet formed slowly going up to her head, Diamond slowly walked forward to receive his prize, but his brother blocked him, "I'm sorry but we have to wait a day before the process is complete," Sapphire handed him the blanket, "You must wrap her in this and then place her in her room." Diamond shook his head in acknowledgement and then walked timidly towards the goddess floating before him, her body now completely appeared. Her body soon stopped glowing and began to fall to the floor, Diamond neatly caught her, wrapping her naked bodice in the blanket. He brought her head close to his nose intoxicated by her heavenly scent. He could feel her body warm in his arms; he was holding the goddess he wanted for so long. Sapphire brought him back to reality, "Brother now we must prepare her."

Diamond, walked to her room, gently placing her on to the bed tucking silk covers over her delicate body. "_Now you are mine, and mine alone." _The empty shell lay there, lifeless as when she arrived. He ran his fingers down her cheek, then walked out of the room, "Finish the process brother, I don't think that I can wait much longer."

Sapphire looked at his brother, his eyes sadden from Diamond's obsession. "Yes, Diamond, it will be done as soon as possible."

(A/N) Yeah, I know this chapter sucks, I couldn't think of any other way to show Diamonds obsession with Serena.


	6. Lost

Disclaimer – I am not the creator of Sailor Moon, if only . . . . . . .

Desires 

Hours later Darien awoke, gasping for breath as if he was underwater. His eyes strained from the constant tears he shed not to long ago. He held a hand over his heart, he felt like an empty void. He sat there staring at the wall before him, he just couldn't believe it, his Serena was gone. He would never be able to look at her beautiful smile; never again can he touch her face, or stroke her hair. It was as if the whole world caved in and he was the only survivor, there was no point in life to him anymore. "You meatball head, how can I protect you if you aren't here?" he screamed, slamming his fists on the bed he lay on.

A nurse walked in, smiling at Darien, "Ahh I see your awake, how are you feeling Sir?" Darien couldn't respond, his mind was lost, when his Serena disappeared. His eyes turned to her, sunken pits of nothingness; she backed up slightly taken aback. He rose menacingly and walked forward, she backed up against the wall, her eyes tightly shut, there was so much pain. He walked out of the room, then out of the hospital. He staggered towards the direction of his apartment, not really knowing what to do now.

Upon opening his apartment door, he found himself facing the couch she laid not so long ago on. He collapsed wrapping himself in his blanket; he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. His mind replayed one word, "Serena."

Diamond sat once again on his throne, his hand resting under his chin, his violet eyes unfocused. Sapphire walked in bowing in front of Diamond, "Diamond, she is about to awaken."

Diamond jumped from the chair, and hurried to her room. He stopped right before the door, his gloved hand resting on the doorknob.

The woman lying on the large bed slowly awoke from her long slumber. Her eyes slowly gaining brightness, her body slowly came to life, muscle after dormant muscle awoke. She rose to a sitting position, the blanket falling from her body her hair streaming behind her. Her eyes wandered around the room, where she then spotted a black gown lying on a chair beside her. She quickly put it on, and then sat back on the bed. _"Where am I_?" she looked at her hand, "_Better yet, who am I?" _She quickly turned her head, she heard a creak near the door, and the knob began to turn.

Diamond strolled in, his eyes showing concern, "My queen, I was so worried!" He rushed to her, throwing his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. "I thought that you would never recover."

Serena looked at him, shocked, "I'm a queen?" She body involuntarily tensed as the strange man wrapped his arms around her, she didn't move, her arms hanging beside her.

"Yes, my love, don't you remember you're my queen, and I am your King?" Diamond released her from his grasp, staring into her beautiful eyes. She stared back at him, bewildered, his negamoon crest began to glow and a black light flowed towards her forehead. Serena's eyes grew blank as the hypnotism overtook her mind.

"Yes, I do remember love, I am your queen," She whispered to him.

His face grew elated, smiling happily. "Yes, you are." He drew her back into a close embrace, then he tilted her head backwards planting a deep kiss on her lips.

(A/N) I am going camping, so I won't be able to update till, Sunday


	7. Death

Thanks for the comments; I know my chapters are kind of short, so I'll make an attempt to make them longer.

Desires 

"Ray, what are you doing?" screamed her tiny grandfather. The young girl was stacking all of her Sailor V comics next to a chair, the pile growing dangerously higher and higher.

She smiled at her grandfather, "Well grandpa, when Serena gets back I am sure she will want to read all of my magazines, that silly klutz always wants to borrow them, so I am getting them all out for her."

Her grandpa frowned at her; he knew that she knew that Serena was dead. He felt sorry for his granddaughter; he started to open his mouth but changed his mind. He watched as Ray stacked more and more on the teetering pile. She seemed so innocent, upon finishing she looked at her grandpa, her eyes full of despair, "I'll get on those chores now grandpa, I think that this will be enough for Serena for awhile."

He looked up at Ray, getting on her knees cleaning the previously scrubbed floor, shaking his head, "Yes, I think that, that will be enough for Serena for a while." Then he turned and walked away, not wanting to see her like this.

Mina slowly walked down the street, her eyes following her feet. She was very quiet, and reserved her eyes trying to contain the tears threatening to strangle her face. Her white cat never leaves her side afraid she may do something that she will regret, rubbing her leg to let her know that he is there. Her small hands clutched to the picture she had pressed against her belly.

"Mina, why don't we go to the park today?" her white cat whispered to her, his eyes looked up at her questioningly.

She shifted her eyes from her feet to the four-legged feline, a frown forming on her face, "I don't think I want to go Artemis." He sighed and continued to walk with her. Mina found herself in front of her house She struggled with the key for a while, and then finally made it in. She dragged herself to her bed throwing herself down next to a distraught black cat. She closed her eyes attempting to fall asleep; soon she drifted into a restless sleep.

"Amy . . . . . .Amy, wake up Amy!" Mrs. H. gently shook the sleeping girl. "Amy your sleeping in class," the teacher looked at her, confused, "You're not like this Amy, I want to see you after class."

Amy slowly rose, her face a blank expression. "I'm sorry Mrs. H. I didn't mean to." The young girl, rubbed her face, her face was pale and sickly. Her mind wandered the rest of the day, staring out of the window. The bell rang, and she sat staring at the front desk where her teacher sat waving goodbye to all of the other students. She got up and went to her desk after everyone else cleared the room. "I'm sorry Mrs. H. I didn't mean to, I won't do it again."

The teacher looked at the upset girl, she knew what happened. "Its ok Amy, I understand, but the test you just took," the teacher close her eyes, "You failed it Amy," Amy looked away shocked from the news, but sadly enough she didn't care. "Amy, I think that you should go home and not come back until you think that you are able to work again." Amy was silent. The teacher continued, "You don't have to worry about your work or anything, I've already talked with the principal, and he agreed, for someone as good as you, you don't need to fail school because of what happened, take some time off it will make you feel better." The teacher rambled on, Amy didn't hear half of it, she only understood that she didn't have to go to school for a while. She bowed her head and walked out of the door.

Lita, like Ray was in denial about Serena's death. She was yet again in her kitchen cooking everything she possible knew that Serena liked. Lunchbox after lunchbox piled onto her counter. Her mother walked in, "LITA!" she screamed. "Why are you cooking for an army?" Lita turned to face her mother, her body drained and her green eyes lost their shine.

"I'm cooking for Serena mom, you know how hungry she gets, so I want to make a really nice meal for her." She smiled at her mother.

Her mother started to cry, wrapping her arms around her tall daughter, "Lita, you have to stop doing this, Serena is dead!" Lita's body tensed at her mother's words.

"No she isn't mother, she is just gone for awhile, Serena couldn't of died, she is the strong one, nothing could happen to her." Lita released herself from her mother, and began to fill a pot of water at the kitchen sink.

"It's ok Lita," her mother spoke softly.

Lita slammed the pot down, tears streaming down her face, "She can't be dead mom, she can't"

"Darien, open this door, " Andrew screamed banging on Darien's apartment door "Darien!" No reply came from behind the door. Andrew hit the door one more time with his fist, "I'm coming in Darien, whether you like it or not." He backed a way from the door and ran full force into it, forcing the door to fly open. Andrew fell in, the room was dark and cold, he couldn't see anything. He felt his way down the front hallway towards the living room; he found the light switch and clicked it on. Darien still sat on the couch, his hands clutching a blanket. His eyes blank, staring off into space. Darien's body was becoming emancipated, from lack of food and water, his face was unshaven, his eyes: two dark sockets. "D.d…Darien?" Andrew rushed toward his lost friend, "Oh my, why didn't I come by sooner." Darien sat there, his eyes unmoving, staring at the carpet, his body shaking. "I'm going to get you some help Darien, don't you worry." Andrew was shaken from the sight of his friend, he knew Serena had died, but didn't realize how close a relationship she and Darien had.

"Diamond, where are you?" Serena giggled as she ran through the black rose garden, Diamond watched her from behind, hiding behind a bush, a smile playing on his lips as the beautiful goddess searched for him. She wore a long black gown; with beautiful folds of black silk billowing out from behind her, her long golden hair was complimented by the black, causing it to look as if it was glowing all the time. She turned and found him. "There you are!" She ran towards him, her face glowing with happiness, and love.

Diamond, stretched out his arms waiting for the beautiful woman to reach her. He watched her beautiful body gracefully come towards him, "_It's her eyes that get me," _he smiled at her, "_and that beautiful smile" _He enclosed his arms around the frail body, pulling her tightly against him, breathing in her heavenly scent, as he stroke her soft golden hair. He could feel her warm body shudder as he touched her, his body reacted back, by squeezing her even tight him, his hands sliding from the crook in her back to her belly. She sighed contently and he reached his hand grabbing her face, bringing her into a deep kiss, his fingers playfully sliding on her body.


	8. Emerald

Hey everyone sorry for the wait,

School is very demanding work!

Desires 

"Diamond," screamed a fluster Emerald, "Diamond" The tall woman ran down the hallway to his throne room, her green eyes showing fear and anxiety. She threw open the doors, her hair billowing out behind her. She found him, with her. Staring at him, her face lovingly searching his face, which was staring at another in the room. "Diamond," Her eyes grew cold as she looked at the beautiful woman holding Diamond's hand. "_How could he?" _

A sigh escaped from Diamond's lips, as he was addressed by Emerald, he turned to look at her, his face hardened, not wanting to be bothered, since he was with his queen. "What is it now Emerald?"

Emerald bowed in front of him, "Sire the Wiseman has returned and wishes your presence." She rose staring at the handsome man before her.

"Thank you Emerald, tell him both Serenity, my queen, and I will see him immediately." Diamond glanced over to the woman beside her, re grasping her hand. "Lets go my love there is much to be done, since the Wiseman has returned." He smiled down at the petite woman; she returned it just as warmly. He pulled her along passing Emerald, towards the chamber where the Wiseman resides.

Emerald stood there her face as hard as stone, growing angrier and angrier by the moment. Her heart fluttered as Diamond walked past her very close, so close she could just reach out and kiss him. Then she thought of the wench holding his hand, she clenched her own hands, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She stood there till she heard the door shut behind the two. "Why?" she screamed throwing her pink feathery fan as far as she can throw in a rage. The fan hit the wall she was facing, making a satisfactory smack against it, and then slid down. She fell to her knees sobbing, "I don't understand," she leaned forward her hands resting on the floor, tears sliding down her cheeks, falling down on the hard, cold, green granite. "He used to love me, I just know it," Her sobs sounded off of the walls reverberating back to her. "It's all because of her, that. . . that. . ." She stood up quickly her eyes afire with hate and jealousy " That WOMAN!" Her stance grew straight; she brought her arms up over her head, and began to laugh insanely. "I'll make her pay, she can't take away what is rightfully mine" She laughed even more boisterously, her whole body shaking.

"Diamond, lets do something fun after our meeting with the Wiseman," Serena blurted out. She gracefully walked next to him her arm entwined with his. She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes, unwavering, trusting, and innocent. Her dress was billowing behind her, fold after black silk fold flowing fluidly like a river. Her top was a bodice entwined with a deep red rose design, with a black base intricately wrapping around her waste, with two thick black straps holding her dress up, on milky white shoulders. Her golden hair in her regular, bun style hanged loosely, cascading down her back.

To Diamond she was simply exquisite. He grinned foolishly down at her, tightening his grip around her arm, not wanting to let her go, afraid she might disappear. "Of course my love we can do whatever you want, as soon as we are done with the Wiseman, lets get something to eat first, I want you to have some strength." He grinned at her with a knowing thought. "_This is the night that I shall have her, completely." _By this time they had arrived at the Wiseman's room. Diamond let himself in, "Wiseman, so you have returned." The room was completely dark, then a blue glow formed in the middle of the room, a man began to take form.

"Yes, Diamond, I have come back from," he glanced at Diamond, then averted his attention towards Serena slightly taken aback, "I am sure we will have much to talk about," still addressing Diamond. "Why Queen Serenity, how have you been?" he gave her a little bow, and then grabbed her hand giving it a little peck.

"I am wonderful Wiseman." She genuinely smiled at him, blushing at his courtesy.

"That's good, my queen" he bowed again, then turned towards Diamond. "I think now is the time to attack earth, the nega moon's are beginning to align, and the time is growing near, our powers are growing more and more powerful each day as they near."

Diamond crossed his arms, thinking about Wiseman's words. "Yes, now is the time." He reached his arm out testing the power he holds, a black glow formed around his fist. "It's a perfect time, I'll prepare myself and" gesturing towards Serena, "Serenity, for the battles to come, she hasn't been trained in the dark arts just yet."

The Wiseman nodded, then faced the queen. "My queen do you think that you will be up to the task?' he bowed down again.

Serena stood there for a moment, pondering the thought of having to destroy the earthians. She looked a Diamond, he smiled at her giving her the warmth and comfort she needed with just his look. "Yes Wiseman, I shall fight as bravely as I can," she grinned, "Now if you'll excuse me, I find strategy talk rather boring, so I am going to see what Diamond and I can get for dinner" She giggled, then walked out.

Diamond watched her retreating body leave the room, "I do think that we have many things to talk about." His violet eyes turned towards the Wiseman.

Serena walked down the hallway finding her way towards the kitchen. Emerald passed her, Serena smiled warmly at her "Hello Emerald." Emerald glanced at her then gave a curt bow and kept walking, her body tense. "_I wonder what's wrong with Emerald?" _She shrugged and talked with the cooks on what she wanted for the meal. When the meal was cooked and set satisfactorily out, Serena went to her room to make herself look more pretty for when Diamond came for dinner. She sat in front of her vanity staring at herself, "_Strange, I have everything I've ever wanted,"_ she thought, "_But something is missing." _She rested her hands under her chin, closing her eyes she sat there for a while, all of a sudden she felt a gloved finger caress her cheek, "**Serena**" a pleading voice spoke. She quickly opened her eyes, but found no one there. "_What was that?"_ she thought, placing her own hand where she felt the touch. "I guess it was nothing." She said out loud to calm herself. She applied a glossy pink lipstick to her lips to give them a full and plump look. She pursed her lips, looking at herself in the mirror, ran her fingers through her silky hair, then walked to the dinning room. Diamond was waiting there for her.

He smiled at her, looking at her lush lips, smiling back at him. "Lets eat Serenity, I see you picked all of my favorites." They ate their eyes never really leaving each other's for to long. He even loved to watch her eat. They were eating a melon for desert, he would scoop a spoonful, slowly bringing it to her lovely lips, she would slide open her mouth as if it was a sin to eat the fruit, then nibble on it the juices dripping from the corner of her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her picking her up from her chair, pulling her into his lap, and began to kiss those pink lips. His desires for her were too much; he couldn't wait any longer to have her. He stopped kissing her, gazing intently at her blue eyes a fire burning in his eyes, he began to stroke her hair, then pulled her close to him kissing her deeply. She kissed him back just as deeply; he breathed deeply her sweet scent filled his nostrils. His body ached for her pulling her tighter and tighter.

He picked the small woman, her embrace welcoming him to do so; he cradled her as he walked to his room, as she planted kisses on his face and neck. They found themselves on his bed, utterly alone, his passion for her welling up; his hands began to aimlessly caress her body. Her body pressed closer and closer against him. Her two buns fell out of their hold, her hair fell down her back cascading down her back and flowing on the bed behind her. He wrapped his hands around her body, stoking her hair in the process, then began to untie the strings that held her bodice around her upper half., she shuddered in excitement, passionately kissing him. "**Serena**" that strange voice from before sounded in her ears, it wasn't Diamond, she stopped her body becoming tense in her lovers arm. Her eyes grew wide, "What is it my love?" Diamond asked, still removing her top.

She said nothing, sitting there as he kissed her passionately on the neck, and began to go down. She whispered, "I can't" She removed herself from him, beginning to cry. "I don't know why Diamond, I love you, but I can't." She stood up, holding onto her shirt, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Serenity, but why?" Diamond stood up, he wanted, no needed her. He couldn't wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Serena pulled him a way from herself, gazing intently in his eyes, "I'm sorry Diamond, but I'm not ready yet." She whispered, completely pulling herself from him and frowned, "I need a little more time." She slowly turned and walked out of the room.

(A/N) I hope that this is long enough, I am trying to lengthen my chapters,


	9. Reunion

I hate school, its very long and drawn out

I so have writers block, I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter I couldn't think of anything else.

Desires 

"Why?" A flustered Diamond screamed. He slammed his fists on the soft bed he was laying on; the woman of his dreams had just run away from him. He was so close to having her completely, and but he lost her. His desire for her still welled inside of him; he quickly rose and paced the floor. "_Serenity, how could you do this to me, I can still feel those sweet lips touch mine_." He quickly changed his thoughts before it got the better of him. "She is mine, and I will have her even if she doesn't want me." He whispered to the darkness surrounding him, a crazed gleam came across his face. He stormed out the door determined to finish what he started. His body urging him forward he found himself in front of her doorway. "Serenity, open this door." He pleaded.

Serena lying on her bed cried, "I'm so sorry my love," her tears flowing freely onto her pillow. Her shirt was barely on her, the strings untied revealing her bare back and her hair spread out covering her bed. "I can't let you in."

Diamond grabbed the handle desperate to get to the woman, the door the only obstacle. He couldn't take it anymore he banged on the door, "I just want to talk to you," he whispered in a strangled voice.

Serena not wanting to hurt him any further whispered, "Very well Diamond, you may enter." She turned her head towards him, her eyes brimming with tears.

Diamond swung open the door, his lower half getting the best of him, his brain completely going insane with the passion for the half naked woman before her. He rushed forward trying to get to the woman before him, he grabbed her pressing his body against her limp one. "Oh Serenity," he moaned. Then he released her his mind coming back to life at the look of horror she gave him, "_Those eyes, how could I hurt those eyes_?" She was shaking and her body grew cold and stiff, her face sad and taken aback, her small body looked frail, "_I can't do this to her."_ he stood up, trying to hold himself back, "I'm sorry my love," he stuttered, "How could I let my passion take over me, I would rather wait for when your ready," he smiled, "I shall wait for you forever to become one, just for one night." He calmed himself down, giving a gentle hug to Serena, her body grew less tense and she returned the hug.

"Thank you Diamond," she whispered in a muffled tone her face buried in his arm. He gave her a kiss on her forehead stroking her hair, then got up and left the room.

Diamond slowly walked back to his room, "Why am I acting this way?" he laid down on his bed, his arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling. "Do I actually love Serenity?" His mind played with that thought. "I've never wanted someone this much before, and not just to satiate my pleasure needs.

Five months later 

"You've improved Serenity" Diamond said facing off against Serena with his powers, he had been training her in the dark arts, and she has proven to be a very powerful fighter. "I think that we are ready to begin our fight with the earthians."

"You really think so Diamond?" Serena asked, attempting to attack him with a blast of dark energy. He playfully blocked it and retaliated with a blast of his own energy.

"Yes I do believe you are ready." He laughed, "But you will never be able to beat me." He shot another blast towards her; she skillfully shielded herself from it. He smiled smugly, "_She probably would beat me if she was serious." _He smiled at her stopping there sparing for the day, "Wiseman says that the moons are almost aligned and the time is now to attack, soon my love we will be the rulers of the earth and the universe."

"And we will be together forever, just like we are meant to be." Serena whispered in his ear, the then kissed his cheek. "I am ready to begin."

"Good, the Wiseman and I both have been waiting to hear those words." He waved his hand and a black dress appeared in front of Serena, its top was a black bodice armor made to conform to her body; the bottom was a black gown with small yellow moons dangling from random places on the silk. "It's beautiful Diamond" Serena exclaimed, she gently took it from him and went to put it on. When she returned she smiled at Diamond, "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful in anything you wear Serenity." He smiled as his violet eyes slowly gazed upon her body. "Now one more thing before we go." He waved his hand, a tall staff formed before him floating eye level between them; it was black with a small crystal on the top. "For you." She reached her hand out and took the staff and it began to glow in recognition of its new owner.

"Thank you Diamond, " she smiled at him, "Now lets go, and fulfill your dream to take over the earth." She reached out and took his hand. They both smiled at each other as they disappeared; transporting themselves to the world they call earth.

"Darien, are you still there?" Andrew questioned as he stared at his friend sitting next to him on a stool in the video arcade, he had been taking care of Darien ever since Serena's death, Darien had never been the same. His mind gave up, and his soul had an empty void that no one could fill except for one person. "Darien"

Darien turned his head towards Andrew "Oh sorry did you say something." It had been five months since the incident; Darien had been so devastated that he came close to killing himself several times. The only reason why he was still alive was because of the constant vigilance of Andrew and Serena's friends, he was still hurting and probably would never stop hurting, he lost her once before, and go her back, but now he will never see her again. His body and mind ached for her touch. Thoughts of her haunted him when he was awake, and whenever he slept all he could dream about was her.

"Darien, Darien I believe you've left me again." Andrew laughed, he felt sorry for his friend, it was horrible that Serena had died, she was so full of life, and brightened everyone's day that she talked with. His friend had grown thin and Andrew was constantly worried about him, thank goodness Ray, Ami, Lita, and Mina had been here to help give Darien the support he needed, they had come to the realization that Serena had died and have been trying to help Darien cope. "I think that we should go and get some Ice-cream with the girls, what do you think?"

"I'm not really hungry Andrew, but sure I'll go with you guys" Darien, rose his eyes not really focusing on anything. He had been getting better and had been talking more lately, and Andrew hoped that his buddy would get happy again.

"Lets go then, I'll go and clock out, and then we can get some Ice-cream" Andrew said trying to cheer up Darien. They got to the ice-cream shop about the same time the girls did. Andrew waved at them, "Hey girls, "

The girls waved back "Hey Darien, and Andrew" they all said. After a couple of bowls of ice- cream the girls convinced Darien to nibble on some of it.

He smiled at their small chatter sitting there not engaging in the conversation just listening, he felt a little less depressed. He rose yawning "I better get home before it gets dark, I really need to get some sleep, night everyone." He rose and walked out of the shop, the girls planning on walking him followed.

Stretching Darien walked slowly to his empty apartment, the girls chattering on beside him. His mind was preoccupied with other things. All of a sudden a loud explosion sounded, and the girls stopped chattering and stared in bewilderment towards the direction of the sound. "What was that!" they quickly transformed and began to run towards the blast, smoke rising from behind the buildings.

Something inside of Darien awoke and he transformed into tuxedo mask, and ran past the girls. Upon arrival he found himself in the park a huge fire overwhelmed the trees. And two personages, one make and one female, were floating in the air, both were holding hands watching the fire engulf the forest. "Stop, what are you doing!" He screamed, "You're destroying the park." He threw a rose towards the two people, and the male caught the rose, he breathed in the scent of it and then gave it to the smaller woman.

"So you are the only defense of the earth, how pathetic trying to stop us with a mere rose." The male laughed, as they flew closer.

Darien squinted his eyes trying to get a better view of the two people, "I am the prince of the earth, what do you want." He shouted. Suddenly it became very clear who the two people were, the male had silver hair with violet eyes and a billowing cape behind him. The woman he could tell was gorgeous, she had long blonde hair with a beautiful black gown, and startling blue eyes, "SERENA!" he screamed.


	10. Belief

Thank you everyone for the reviews, they make me really happy!

Desires 

"Serena!" Darien screamed for the second time, the two figures slowly floating to the ground looked at him. He ran towards them as the small woman touched the ground. "I thought you had died," he cried, as he transformed into Prince Endymon. Serena sat there confused, staring at the man running towards them; she tightened her grip on Diamond.

Darien ran into Serena his arms outstretched pulling her into a tight embrace. "My love, I've found you, I knew that you didn't leave me."

Serena stood there her arms hanging loosely at her side; she dropped her staff as the strange earthian embraced her. She grew tense as the man squeezed her, "I'm not Serena, my name is Serenity." She breathed out, still shocked about the entire thing.

Darien taken aback released her stepping back a couple of steps; his eyes grew wide, "Serena my love, don't you remember me?" he grabbed her hand, clinging to it as if it was the very thing that kept him alive, "It's me Darien," he pleaded desperation seeping through his words.

Diamond grinned evilly, watching the whole thing take place, "_Perfect._" He slowly reached down and picked up the forgotten staff. "Darien, prince of the Earth, I've no idea what you are talking about, this is my wife, queen of the Negamoon, Serenity." He wrapped one arm around Serena and with the other slid the staff in Serena's hand. "Now my queen," he whispered into her ear, "Show this eartian, that this impudence is not tolerable"

"Very well Diamond, my love, I shall" Serena's eyes flashed a dark purple, she lifted her staff up, and a dark aura began to glow around it.

Diamond laughed maliciously, "Now prince of the earth, feel the wrath of my queen!"

"Serena NO!" Screamed Darien, as a huge blast of dark energy hit him head on, the power surging through his entire body. Tears slide down his cheeks; the one he mourned for so long now was attacking him. The last thing he saw was her standing over his body, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes, as he blacked out.

Serena looked at the young man as he passed out, she felt sorry for him, "I hope you find the girl you are looking for," she whispered. She turned towards a smiling Diamond, "I'm so tired Diamond, I think I used up all of my energy" she pronounced.

"Real battles use lots of energy, let us go back and rest for awhile," he reached out his hand pulling the woman against himself, "You've made me proud my love." He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Serena so weak, did not even return the kiss that was bestowed on her, she leaned against him, "Hold me Diamond, I don't think . . . . . " she began to collapse, but Diamond's strong arms took hold of her before she fell. He picked her up, their bodies disappearing, both transporting back to there home.

The girls finally arrived at the gruesome scene, to find Darien on the ground. "Darien," Ray screamed, the others watching in silence as she shook him, "Darien are you are alright, Darien"

Darien slowly opened his eyes, his body weak from the blast, "Serena," he moaned. His eyes grew wide as he remembered what happened, "Where did she go?" he attempted to get up, but he screamed in agony as his body crumbled back onto the ground, "Where did my Serena go?" He looked pleadingly at the girls.

Ray began to cry, "Darien," she looked at him pityingly, "Darien, Serena's dead," she stood up, unable to stand it any longer, "She's been dead for five months!" She screamed, "Dead, don't you get it, DEAD!" Mina gave Ray a hug trying to calm her down, "You have to understand, she won't be coming back, no matter how much we want it, Serena is gone" she whispered sliding to her knees, her body drained from the emotional outburst.

Darien closed his eyes, tears welling up, "But you don't understand, I just saw her, I saw her with my own two eyes!" he tried getting up, but he still didn't have the strength. He looked searchingly into each of the girl's eyes "Don't you believe me?"

No one answered.

(Author Notice: I hope you liked it, I know it was short, but if you would be so kind as to review, I don't care if you review saying how much you hate it, just tell me what you think about this so far, what things you like, and what you don't.

Much thanks Alexandria18)


	11. Voices

Thanks yet again for the reviews; they are what keep me motivated!

I'm sorry I am making these short, but I just haven't found the time to write longer chapters, as soon as I can I will write an extra long chapter for you!

_**Desires**_

Diamond transported back to his domain gently carrying the limp woman in his arms. Her body was completely in his control; her arms dangled loosely her head slightly tilted back, and her face holding a serene silence. Diamond stopped for a moment to look at her. "_She is like a child_" he whispered to himself, he smiled as he began to walk down the hallway.

Emerald heard them come back; she rushed to see her "beloved" Diamond. She stopped dead in her tracks; he was holding her and her body looked lifeless, "_could she be dead_?" She smiled at that thought, "_Diamond we were meant to be together" _Her smile quickly grew to anger as she watched him smile at Serena, she couldn't be dead if he was smiling. He walked right past her, her jaw opened as if she was about to say something but he never even realized she was there. "Di . . .Diamond?" She questioned, walking seductively before him, her hips swaying back and forth.

Diamond not realizing that he had even passed anyone, turned quickly around to find Emerald standing right behind him. He unconsciously gripped onto Serena more tightly, "What do you want Emerald?"

"I was just wondering if Serenity was alright?" she placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, _"I could just choke her and get it done with right now_" She smiled innocently at Diamond batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, Serenity is just fine." He looked at her sleeping body, a foolish grin forming, "and now if you'll excuse me I am going to put her to bed." He turned abruptly making Emeralds hand fly off, and walked down towards Serena's room.

"Oh well that's good Diamond" Emerald stuttered, her hand still stretched out forward. Watching his retreating body, she slowly slid her arm down till they were both hanging loosely down. A fire began to glow in her eyes; her hands grew into tight fists as anger began to purge itself throughout her entire body. The only was she could release some of the tension; Emerald punched the wall causing a crack to form around her fist. "I **will** make her pay!" She turned and stomped down towards her room.

Diamond pushed open the door to Serena's room, and walked towards her bed. He gently laid her down her dress and hair spread out over the entire bed. He looked down at her face, brushing a disheveled piece of hair out of her face, then gently slide his finger down her cheek. He whispered, "Sleep well my angel" and kissed her forehead. He rose and walked out the door, dimming down the lights to a soft glow.

Emerald slammed the door to her room, the anger still welling up inside of her. She blindly searched for something she could use; she was going to kill that woman now. She spotted a glint on her dresser; she turned her head to get a better look at what attracted her eye, it was a small ornate emerald dagger Sapphire had given her one-year for her birthday. She hastily grasped it with her hands the cold steel of the handle warming to her touch. "Perfect" she hissed, she quickly ran out of her room, a crazed look in her eyes.

Serena's mind was slowly inching back to reality, while her body was still drained. She started to remember what had happened "_My love I've found you.." _Serena popped open her eyes, a voice not her own echoed in her mind. "Who are you?" she whispered afraid of the soft but yet familiar voice, "_It's me Darien" _she cringed as her mind answered back. "I don't know who Darien is!" The voice sounded back reverberating _"Serena my love, don't you remember me?" _Serena sat up placing her hands over her ears, her eyes tightly shut, "NO, I don't know who you are" she screamed, _"It's me Darien" _she began to shake her head"Why are you haunting me? Go away Darien, leave me in peace!" she cried her emotions and thoughts overtaking her mind. A small knocked sounded on her door, she rose up and ran to it trying to escape her mind.

Emerald opened the door, "I heard a scream is anything the matter my Queen?" She walked in innocently a submissive look on her face, the dagger hiding from sight.

"Oh Emerald, I can't stop it" Serena cried hugging Emerald, "Help me Emerald?"

Emerald soothingly hugged Serena, trying to calm her down, "Don't worry my queen, I'll make it stop."


	12. Don't you remember?

I hope you like this chapter; I'm not sure how many chapters are left. Thanks so much for the reviews, for all the writers out there you know that when one gets a review it brightens there day and makes them determined to live up to the expectations of those reviews. Without you guys, I don't think I would of even continued through the second chapter. Much Love Alexandria.

* * *

Desires 

A soft moan escaped Darien's lips as he awoke from a forced sleep, his body sore from the wounds Serena inflicted on him. "Serena." He pleaded, his mind clearly somewhere else then the place he was actually in. Andrew sat quietly beside him in a chair, a strained look on his face. "Serena where did you go?" he whispered.

"Darien, she isn't here." Andrew whispered, his deep voice low, and calm.

Darien turned towards him, "Yes she is I've just seen her, how do you think I got so hurt," he rose up from his lying position, staring straight into Andrews eyes. "I know you don't believe me Andrew, I sort of don't believe myself at the moment," he let out a weak laugh, "but I know what I saw, and I am going to get her back even if it kills me!"

Andrew closed his eyes, hanging his head down, he sighed weak from the constant worry over Darien, "Alright Darien, I believe you," he spoke softly. He raised his head up staring directly at Darien's eyes.

Darien stared, his eyes unwavering, "Do you really?" he waited for Andrew to flinch, "I know you think I am crazy, but what else am I to live for, the woman, the only woman that I love." He stopped for a moment, his emotions getting the better of him. "I've seen her Andrew, I know she is alive, and I am going to find her." Darien rose and walked to the window near his bed, his face unemotional, he looked down watching all of the happy people go by.

Andrew placed his hand on Darien's shoulder, "I can't help but believe you Darien, and I can only hope that you find her." Darien turned around, "I think that I am going crazy Darien, but go," he turned not wanting to face Darien, "Go find Serena, I know that you will." Darien stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide with shock, Andrew turned to look at him, "Go Darien, your wasting time."

Darien gave his friend a hug, then ran out the door, his body was still in pain, but his heart soared.

"Don't worry my queen, I'll make it stop" Emerald whispered, a smile of malice playing on her lips.

"Oh Emerald, please take me to Diamond, I need to speak to him," Serena looked at her pleadingly.

Emerald gazed down at Serena, her voice emotionless, "Of course, I shall do whatever my queen asks."

"I feel so weak from using all of my energy Emerald, thank you for being so kind," Serena smiled at Emerald.

"Just lean on me my queen, and we shall get there in no time at all," a sudden thought filled her mind, "The last I saw Diamond, was in the rose garden," Serena leaned gratefully against Emerald, "_I can't wait to get rid of this filthy human, she reeks_" Emerald turned her head away from the small woman, "Lets go this way." She smiled, helping Serena slowly make her way to the garden. Not soon enough for Emeralds taste, a faint fragrance of roses began to tantalize their noses. "We are her my queen." She led Serena deeper and deeper into the garden, till they found themselves in a secluded area.

"Where is Diamond, Emerald?" Serena questioned, settling herself down on a bench near some black roses. She felt a little better now that she was no longer by herself, listening to her own mind.

"I didn't want to make you walk to far, Serenity, Diamond is just up ahead." She smiled bitter sweetly down at Serena "I shall go and fetch him for you, just wait right here." She disappeared from Serena's site, she had to see if anyone was around, "Yes, Serenity, anything for you my queen, " she spit out, "Not anymore this is the end for you" She laughed, looking around the garden. "No one is around . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. Good!"

Serena waited patiently for Emerald's return, her thoughts turned towards the roses. She leaned down to smell one, "This smell,' she whispered, "So familiar." As if someone was whispering in her ear from behind, "_Serena my love, don't you remember me?" _Her eyes grew wide, she quickly turned around, no one was there. 'Why are you haunting me still, I've told you before I don't remember." She screamed, her body shaking uncontrollably. She felt as if she was losing her mind, "_It's me Darien_." That faint voice whispered back to her. She sat resolutely back down on the chair, she close her eyes with her hands covering them, images of the earthian poured into her mind. _"I love you" _She began to cry, "Please go away, I love Diamond."

Emerald walked behind Serena, hearing those last three words come out of Serena's mouth made her whole body shake with a rage. "Diamond, is mine." She growled sharply, her teeth clenched tightly. Serena turned around to look at Emerald as sherose up the green dagger. Serena's face showed a look of pure horror and shock, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but Emerald interjected. "He was never yours in the first place you earthian, DIAMOND IS MINE!" She leaped forward attempting to plunge the knife deep into Serena's heart.

From all of the training that Diamond gave Serena, Serena was able to think fast and avoid the fatal blow from Emerald. The dagger went deeply into her right shoulder, blood began to stain her dress a deep scarlet, and her arm dripped with blood, growing redder and redder by the second, as she fell to the floor. A sharp pain erupted, and her eyes formed tears, pain searing through her body. She leaned forward, her arm numb and lifeless, her hair sliding over her shoulder, becoming the deadly color, drops of blood sliding down the golden strands. She grabbed the dagger, slowly grasping the handle she screamed out in pain as the blade re-sliced her shoulder from her pulling it. Emerald stood over her laughing with pure malice and joy.

Emerald leaned over Serena easily grabbing the blade from Serena's hand, she then whispered, "Now is their anything else I can do for you my Queen?" She laughed as she played with Serena by stabbing her in the shoulder again, "This will teach you to take My Diamond away from me!"

Serena cringed in pain as the blade plunged deeper into her arm, almost going right through to the bone; she sat there for a second, in shock over the whole thing. She looked at Emerald sorrowfully, "I am sorry Emerald." She whispered, her eyes grew a deep purple, as she pulled out all of her remaining energy, and rose her unhurt arm, Emeralds eyes grew wide. A small orb of dark energy formed around her hand, growing more and more concentrated by the second, then slowly Serena released it and it hit Emerald directly. Emerald flew back, her body being thrown as if it was a rag doll.

Emerald was furious for Serena fighting back, she could barely see, the fury overtaking her mind. She tried getting up, but couldn't move, the more she struggled, the less she could move. "What's happening to me?" she screamed.

"Emerald, how could you betray me like this?" a deep voice resonated. Emerald looked up, straining her neck to see the perpetrator, Diamond stood there his face emotionless. "You are exiled from my presence, I don't want to see your face her ever again." He stared at her.

"No, Diamond, but I love you!" Emerald screamed, Diamond released her from her paralysis. She smiled, "I knew you love me to Diamond, I just knew it" All of a sudden her body began to glow, she looked down at her hands, "No Diamond, you can't banish me, Diamond!" she screamed, "I'll finish what I started Serenity, Diamond is mine, you'll regret ever taking him away from me." Her body completely disappeared.

Diamond turned his full attention to Serena, "Serenity my love," he rushed to her side. She sat there breathingshort raspy breaths,her body completely drained from using all of the reserves of her energy to attack Emerald. 'Don't die on me Serenity." He forced out, her eyes beginning to close, her head falling back. He held on to her pulling out the blade that was still in her shoulder.

Serena screamed in pain, her body shaking involuntarily from the loss of blood and pain. "I'm not going to die am IDiamond, please help me?" she pleaded, her eyes half open, she reached up her hand touching his face, tears freely falling from his face.

"Serenity, I don't know what I would do with out you" He held her close, moving some strands of blood stained hair out of the way. He called upon some of his dark energy, his hand glowing a strange bright blue, "This will make the blood stop flowing" he whispered, placing his hand on top of her cut. The wound immediately stopped bleeding. "I can't heal it, but only just temporarily stop the blood."

"Just let me rest a little Diamond?" Serena smiled up at Diamond.

"Oh Serenity, I love you so very much." He cried, holding her tightly.

"I love you to Darien," She whispered, before she fell into an unconscious state. Diamonds eyes grew wide with shock.

* * *

Did you like it? Oh please review! 


	13. The Ending

I am really sorry that I haven't updated, but I have been doing finals, and things in preparation for my graduation. Sadly this is our last rendezvous so now you will find out what happens. Thank you all, I really appreciate the reviews.

* * *

Desires

"Serena! I am coming for you," screamed an excited Darien. He found himself in the park where he met her last, hoping to find the golden woman waiting for his return. Arriving at the spot where she was, Darien searched around for her, "Serena, where are you."

"Noooo," Emerald screamed, as she was transported to the very world that she hates, earth. "Diamond, how could you do this to me, I loved you!" She cried, knowing that she will never be able to see him again. Her knees buckled as her body fell to the floor in defeat. Tears slide down her face, her emerald hair hanging loosely down her back. "Its all because of her," she repeated, her mind going close to insanity.

"Serena!" Darien called, searching for the woman he so desired for.

Emerald looked up, upon hearing a faint noise. She rose her weary body, her arms swaying uselessly by her side, to find the body of the voice she heard. An evil grin formed on her face, as she spotted Darien calling for the very woman that she despised.

A new energy and excitement filled Emerald as she quickly hid behind a tree before she could be spotted. "So this is the one who Serenity loves," she growled, her hands clenched. She turned to look at the man, "I shall make you suffer as I have suffered." Calling on her power Emerald's body began to glow black, she closed her eyes as her body began to disappear, and another woman's appeared. She looked at herself to make sure there weren't any flaws, and then slowly walked from behind the tree, "Darien!" she screamed, her now blue eyes dutifully filled with tears, and her new blond hair in buns floated gracefully behind her, as she ran into the arms of the waiting Darien.

"Serena, I knew you would come," a relieved Darien whispered, his arms wrapping tightly around the woman he assumed to be Serena. The tiny blond before him graciously accepted his hug, her eyes flashing a dark emerald for a second.

"What!" whispered a shocked Diamond, he had just brought her to her bedroom and was thinking back of what just happened, "Don't you mean Diamond," he questioned the sleeping woman. "This will not do," he growled. He looked down at her "You are mine, and mine alone." He lovingly stroked her cheek, his gloved hand barely touching her soft skin, as soft sigh escaped her lips, as she mumbled something. Diamond sat beside her, "What was that my love?" he whispered as he leaned down to eyelevel with her.

"Darien, I'm cold." She mumbled again, she slightly opened her eyes, not really focusing. She slide over so she could rest her head on Diamond's lap, "Promise me you won't ever leave me again, Darien." She whispered as she took hold of Diamond's hand.

Diamond grudgingly grasped her hand, "Don't you mean Diamond?" he questioned, as he played with Serena's hair, stroking each strand.

"Yes, I do Diamond," she whispered, she fully was awake now, she slowly rose up to sit next to Diamond, she slipped a slender arm around his waist.

"I am glad my queen, for a moment there I thought you forgot me," he chuckled, returning Serena's embrace by pulling her into his lap. She leaned against him, gazing into his violet eyes. "Serenity, I love you." She in return reached up and placed her lips on him, he pulled his arms tighter around her forcing her to kiss his even harder.

Darien pulled the woman he was hugging slightly away from him to get a good look at his Serena. Emerald smiled at him, "Serena, I am so glad that you are back, there are no words to express how I feel for you." Emerald leaned forward kissing him, he returned it graciously, but something was missing. He pulled back. "Serena, what did they do to you?" he gazed into her eyes questioningly, "You seem different."

Emerald giggled seductively "Nothing silly, it's me the same old Serena." Emerald began to panic, if he figured out that she wasn't Serena her plan was foiled. She thought back on the antics of Serenity, as if a light bulb was turned on in her head she turned back to Darien, "I'm hungry lets gets some food." She burst out.

Darien laughed, not letting go," Now that sounds like my Serena," he kissed her again, "you can get whatever you want, I'm hungry myself, I haven't eaten in a while." He turned leading her out of the park.

Serena snuggled against Diamond, contented to just sit there. She thought back of what happened with Emerald, "_I love you to Darien," _found itself in the forefront of her mind. She grew tense as thousands of images as if released all at once flooded her mind. Diamond noticed her become stiff her looked at her questioningly, she turned to look at him her mind confused, "Diamond?"

"Yes, my love?" he lazily smiled at her.

"Who am I really?" she grimaced as those words flew out of her mouth. She pulled herself apart from him, rising from the bed she stood a little away from it staring at him determinedly.

Slightly taken aback by her question Diamond looked at her for a moment, "Why you're my queen, Serenity" He reached out trying to take her hand to lead her back into his lap, but she remained in her spot.

Serena looked at him, "Who is Darien?" she questioned, the words barely coming out of her mouth, she continued, "who was that man on the earth?" "_Serena my love don't you remember me?"_ plagued her mind once again. "Not again!" she cried her knees buckling, as she slide to the floor. She clutched her head with her hands, confused; her hair fell to the floor as pools of golden liquid. Thoughts of two lives passed before her eyes, one with Diamond, and one with Darien. "I'm so confused!" she screamed.

Diamond could sense that she was beginning to remember her past life. He quickly rose to seat himself beside Serena, "Serenity, you are my queen," his deep voice resonated, "Serenity of the nega moon, you have always been that, now snap out of it." He gently reached out and touched her shoulder reassuringly.

As if Diamond set his own trap, Serena looked at him, her mind becoming clear, "Darien is my only true love," she whispered as if the very words would destroy her. "Diamond, it is all coming back to me, you can no longer keep me here." She looked at him determined, she rose menacing, then smiled, "I am going to my Darien, I've been away from him to long." She bent down giving him a small peck on the cheek, "I am sorry Diamond, but Darien is the only one for me, in all of my lifetimes."

Diamond reached out grabbing her hand, "That's where you are wrong" he growled, as he pulled her roughly on the floor. "You belong to me and me alone, I don't care who you claim to be your love, I am the only one you will have." He threw her onto the ground, Serena tensed up; he began to reach down to kiss her.

"Diamond, please no" she whimpered.

"I've waited long enough, I am not going to wait anymore," Diamond began to kiss her his hands resting on her stomach, trailing to her thigh. Serena struggled to get up but his body was to heavy for her to move. "It's sad that it has to come down to this, Serenity" he began to unlace her clothing.

Serena cringed, her body beginning to shake," NO DIAMOND," she screamed. She soon found herself naked, with Diamond kissing her all over. Her eyes glazed over preparing for the worst. All of a sudden her forehead began to glow, Diamond stopped kissing her and looked up, she pushed him with all of her strength forcing him to get off of her. She sat up, crying, "I just want to go home," with that she found herself floating, Diamond rose quickly trying to pull her back down, but she began to disappear, he clung to her ankle.

Darien held Emerald's hand walking contentedly out of the park. All of a sudden the sky became unnaturally bright. A naked woman appeared into the sky. Darien looked at her shocked, "Serena?" he looked at Emerald beside him, and then Serena slowly floating towards him.

"Darien!" Serena screamed, her body floating slowly towards him, white ribbons pulling and forming to her body, flapping in the wind. A beautiful white gown materialized, causing her to look like an angel coming from above, her arms outstretched. She flung herself into Darien's arm causing him to fall to the ground, her white gown covering him, her golden hair surrounding them both. She reached down and kissed him, softly at first, then with urgency.

Darien watched as the woman from above transformed into the princess he knew and loved. "Serena," he gasped falling to the ground her small body covering his, she planting his face with kisses. He wrapped his arms around her, this was the real thing, this was his Serena. "Serena." He held her in awe of the beauty she was.

Emerald watched in awe as the communion between Serena and Darien took place. Tears streamed down her face as she retransformed and became Emerald again. "I am sorry Serena, I'll never try to harm you again, I only wish that I could have the same love that you two have, with me and Diamond." She bowed her head in disgrace, tears slipping down the bridge of her nose.

Serena turned to look at Emerald, tears streaming down her own face, "I wish that you could find someone to love you to Emerald." She sat up, sitting in Darien's lap, he with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Diamond out of the shadows threw a blast of energy towards the reunited couple, "You will leave my Serenity alone," he screamed. His eyes were aglow with rage and desire. Darien stood to fight him, transforming into Prince Endymon, blocking Serena from Diamond's path.

"No Diamond, you will leave them alone." Emerald calmly announced, as she walked towards him. Her face still had tears streaming down, but her eyes showed determination, and strength. Diamond looked at her angrily. She stood before him, glancing over at where Serena and Darien were, "They have a love we will never be able to understand, we must leave Diamond, it just was never meant to be." She wrapped her arms around his upper torso, her eyes closed for a moment. She then looked over at Serena, "I am sorry my queen, we will never bother you again." Then she disappeared, taking Diamond with her.

"Thank you." Serena whispered to the empty space before her. Darien then turned to face her, a smile on his face. Serena looked at his face, she reached out a finger tracing his chin, a gentle smile forming, "I love you Darien."

Darien gazed intently into Serena's eyes; "I love you Serena" he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Breaking apart, Serena buried her face into his chest, "please forgive me for attacking you Darien?" she pleaded.

Darien smiled, "I'll forgive you as long as you promise me not to ever leave my side again," he held her tightly, "I don't think I could live without you."

Serena giggled, "To think that I almost left you for Diamond."

Darien looked at her, "So do you want to go back to him, is he a better lover then?" he looked at her jokingly, she opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by a kiss.

The End

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

If you have any comments as to how I can improve my writing, or any suggestions as to what I should write next please let me know. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Please review.

Alexandria


End file.
